


Fates Be Damned

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Harry had been totally on-board when Minister Shacklebolt announced that a marriage law had been enacted in an attempt to merge bloodlines due to declining numbers of Magical births.  But that was also when he was assuming he would be marrying Ginny Weasley. Hell, he would have been happy with any Weasley (well, not Ron, that would have been weird), but Charlie or possibly George would do nicely.But why Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28





	Fates Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Caitlin. You are a shining ray of sunshine! Please never stop being you <3\. 
> 
> Thank you to Tridogmom for beta'ing this !!

"My Father will hear about this…" 

Harry stared at the screeching man wearing his ring, spitting curses at the poor witch behind the counter. 

He began to question his life and how the fates hated him enough to end up in line at the Ministry’s, Marriage and Births division next to Draco Malfoy. 

Harry had been totally on-board when Minister Shacklebolt announced that a marriage law had been enacted in an attempt to merge bloodlines due to declining numbers of Magical births. But that was also when he was assuming he would be marrying Ginny Weasley. Hell, he would have been happy with any Weasley (well, not Ron, that would have been weird), but Charlie or possibly George would do nicely. He'd wanked enough to the vision of the Dragon Keeper's nice physique. 

But why Malfoy? 

Harry's attention was brought back to the person who had been the bane of his existence all through school— his boisterous complaints were now so loud, it was drawing a crowd. 

"This is unacceptable; I need to speak with whoever is in charge of this pitiful excuse for a department." 

Another question, how in Godric's name did he still look completely kept and flawless even when filled with righteous indignation. No blonde hair out of place, his blue suit—cut right to his measurements—not disturbed, and his face still looked graceful and handsome as his words told a different story. 

When Harry got angry, you could see a fire in his eyes, and veins protrude from his forehead; he looked like a hellhound unleashed, so opposite to the ideal paragon of perfection thrashing his impeccable hands next to him. 

Initially, he was furious when he received his letter stating there was no Ginny in his future or any Weasley for that matter. He tried to look on the more positive side of things. His own best friend had been the one who had tested the formula on how to match people together. If she said it was infallible, then he trusted her.

But his understanding turned back to anger when he met with Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron the night the first round of matches went out. What had started as a cordial talk turned into a screaming match that resulted in them being asked to take it to the back alley because they were disrupting the other patrons. They were both infuriated, agitated, and maybe a little frightened at what the letters meant. As soon as they were alone, though, Harry noticed something else. The moment Draco’s gaze met his he did not see hatred embedded in his storm-colored eyes but a desire and acceptance and, to Harry's surprise, excitement. 

Fates be damned; he knew he was a goner, as soon as Draco pressed his lips to his—hesitant at first but it cascaded into a passion-filled melding of not only two lips but two souls. Harry knew the letter, the testing, the magical interference in the matching was not wrong. This was his person. The one he had wanted for quite some time. Draco's determined hands skimming up the inside of his shirt as he nipped at Harry's neck while he rushed to Apparate them back to his flat, told him Draco felt the same way.

Harry walked over to his groom-to-be, who was now spitting venom at the astute-looking Manager of Marriage Services. He put his hand upon Draco's arm lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. Harry didn't typically like using his notoriety to gain favors; however, if it meant Draco would do that one thing later with his mouth, he would clout his name all across the wizarding world. 

"Everything okay over here, love?" he asked with another kiss to Draco's cheek, which finally made the man flush. 

Draco turned his hard eyes onto the woman in charge. "This hag is saying we can't permit a photographer into the ceremony. Which is preposterous. How else is anyone going to see this amazing rock you got me." 

He put his arms around Harry's waist and kissed lightly at his neck, uncaring of the crowd. "If I'm cursed to be with you, I want the world to see and hear all about it." He smiled up at him before capturing his lips gently. 

Flashbulbs went off as several reporters had arrived when they heard there was a kerfuffle going on over in ‘Marriages and Birth’. 

"Well, it looks like you got your wish." Harry smoothed his thumb across his jaw, eliciting a moan from Draco. 

  
"Not yet, Potter lets get inside, get this ceremony over with so we can go back to our new flat, and I can tell you  _ in detail _ what I wish for." 


End file.
